videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft Presentation at E3 2019
First the stage is dark there's no light in there and then the screen is on and Microsoft logo shows up in the screen and the show light is on. And then Xbox Advance logo shows up in the screen and the audiences are clapping their hands and the clapping is getting louder when Anthony Nathaniel, the lead designer of Xbox Advance and the main brain of Xbox Advance walks on to the stage. Anthony: Hello again everyone! Today we're proudly announce the evolution of gaming, the Ninth Generation is here! ' '(When Anthony said the ninth generation is here, the audiences claps their hands). Anthony: And not just that we're gonna show you the successor of your beloved Xbox One... the Xbox Advance. ' '(And then the pictures of Xbox Advance shows up on the screen and the audience clapping their hands). Anthony: Beautiful isn't it? and i already know you all loved the way it's looks and you gonna love how it's compared with other consoles and how it's performs, let's get started! (And then on the screen shows the specification of Xbox Advance and the audience clapping their hands because they got impressed by the specification) Anthony: Impressive right, as you can see Xbox Advance have 6.0 GHz 12 cores AMD cpu, 16 GB of Memory, 1500 MHz AMD Radeon, and 150 Terabyte of Storage. And that's why it called advance not for nothing, and there are another reasons too. (And the screen shows another features of Xbox Advance) Anthony: Xbox Advance can be your Television, Radio, Internet Browser, and your own Personal Computer. And for the first time Xbox Advance features backward compability. ' '(And the audiences clapping their hands) Anthony: And we like to introduce you our new hardware for Xbox Advance, KinectGlass. ' '(And then Anthony take the KinectGlass from the table on the stage. And the audiences clapping their hands, and the screen shows a video about KinectGlass, and in the video shown a man is playing video games with KinectGlass and he's playing KinectBaseball. And after that he plays a Xbox games, Call of Duty: Blackhawk). Anthony: As you can see, it's replace the old kinect and this makes you feels the game experience inside the game itself and see with your eyes. And this Kinect support Xbox games. But to use it you need to stay close to the xbox, maximum range is 7 meter. (The Audiences Clapping Their Hands) Anthony: And this is the Controller and the screen shows the controller. And it's more comfortable to use. And it's features hard and soft vibrate. Hard is when you get shot or punch or getting your health decreased and when you punch or shoot and the soft is when you get points, gaining more health, and win a game. And there's the share button, the function is to record 1 hour of your gaming footage and upload it to facebook, YouTube, and LIVEtv. (The audiences clapping their hands) Anthony: And there's LIVE (And the screen shows LIVE logo) it's not the Xbox LIVE that you know. It's a intergrated social role playing game in Xbox Advance. You'll use your avatar and play the game. You can make friends or foe in there. And you can access LIVEtv through there. And every month Microsoft will choose one best video and upload it to LIVEtv and YouTube. And you can buy contents via General Stores or Mall throughout the game. The contents are DLCs, Wallpaper, Avatar's clothes and etc. And you can have your own house and vehicles. The money is the Gold from achievements from games. And there's still Xbox LIVE in Xbox Advance. And the servers has been scaled up to 1.000.000 servers worldwide and you can have 500.000 friends. (And then the Audiences clapping their hands) Anthony: And that's it. Thank you for all your support. We cannot make this without all your support for almost 30 years. Once again thank you. See you guys at the award ceremony. (The Audiences clapping their hands. And then Anthony Nathaniel get off the stage and the lights are off). Category:Other Stuff Category:Microsoft Games